megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:YamatoMan/Megaman and Bass GBA
''WARNING '' THIS IS NOT A WALKTHROUGH, it's just the database, but i will compile one of this game at a later date. at the moment i am just doing a run through tho get the basics of the game. Feel free to add more to the parts i lack. :) Bass 'Database' This is all of the characters and their description in my database''' right now', i will continue to add as i go trough the game. '''001.' sorry, i don't have this yet ( i think this one is megaman) 002. Roll A house keeping rodot created by Dr. Light. She is the sister of megaman. Good Point: Helpful Bad Point: Cowardice Like: '''Cooking '''Dislike: 'C'''ockroaches '''003. '''sorry, i haven't recieved this one yet '''004.' Guts man A civil engineer robot. He is so powerful that he can lift and carry a rock of two tons. Good Point: Sentimental Bad Point: One-track mind Like: '''Karaoke '''Dislike: Arguments 005. sorry, i don't have this yet 006. i apologize, this one is missing too 007. Fire Man A robot created for the work in an incinerator. his main weapon is called Fire Storm. Good Point: Hot-blooded Bad Point: Hot-tempered Like: '''Summer camp '''Dislike: Rainy day 008. sorry, i don't have this one yet 009. '''Metal Man The first robot that Dr. Willy created and was designed after Cut Man. '''Good Point: Quick at work Bad Point: Shady buisness Like: Frisbee Dislike: '''Dog '''010. unfortunately i do not have this one, either 011. Bubble Man The first humanoid robot in the universe created for underwater battles. Good Point: Bubbly personality Bad Point: Lavish Spender Like: Hot spring Dislike: Oil slick 012. this one is also missing from my list at the moment 013. Crash Man A drill-type bomb called the Crash Bomber is his weapon. His body is protected with a thick armor Good Point: Forthright Bad Point: Awkwardness Like: '''Crushing buildings '''Dislike: '''Recycle '''014. Flash Man He can stop time for a short period. He sometimes makes bad use of his power for fun. Good Point: Caring boss Bad Point: '''Miseryguts '''Like: camera Dislike: Commercial for wig 015. '''unfortunately i don't have this one either '''016. '''i don't have this one yet either '''017. Needle Man A robot created to work in energy mines. His Needle Cannon can pierce a ten-inch brick Good Point: Pointy head Bad Point: Spikey personality Like: Sewing Dislike: Injection 018. this one isn't on my list either 019. Gemini Man He can create an alter ego with a hologram. He is also a narcissist. Good Point: Elegant Bad Point: Overconfidence Like: '''Mirror '''Dislike: Snake 020. Hard Man Made of ceramic titanium, he weighs almost three tons. Good Point: Hard nut to crack Bad Point: Lazy bones Like: Sumo wrestling Dislike: Swimming '''021. '''i haven't gotten this one yet '''022. '''Snake Man A robot created to investigate the narrow areas. He uses a snake-like missle called Search Snake. Good Point: Green robot Bad Point: Elusive ideas Like: Toad man Dislike: Slug '''023. '''Spark Man A robot created to charge electricity and he can generate twice as Elec Man can. Good Point: Friendly Bad Point: Forgeting robot Like: Electric eel Dislike: Loneliness 024. 025. 026. 027. 028. 029. 030. 031. 32 33 34 35 36 37 38 39 40 41 42 43 44 45 46 47 48 49 50 Category:Blog posts